


Memories

by AponiTiva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AponiTiva/pseuds/AponiTiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some memories are stronger than others and Grant Ward's seem to have a theme.</p>
<p>Post 3X16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment 11 pm writing, unedited and most likely complete crap.

She had gotten cornered in the building away from the rest of the team, it had probably been his plan from the beginning seeing the room behind her. "What is this? Some kid of sick prank? I didn't even think you could have a sense of humor." Daisy kept her back to the wall slowly inching towards the edge, hopefully he would gloat. Ward had always gloated, and he was Ward at least in face.

"No, just thought I would put you on the other side of the glass this time. It is such a vivid memory for him…. Just think that if any of you had let him die, the rope, the blade, Fitz's rage none of this would be happening. I would still be stuck on that dreadful planet." He paused for a second and watching the glass between them she hoped that this thing didn't remember her powers all that well. She just needed one vibration and it would all shatter, then she could kill the bastard herself.

"You know the memories fade the longer I am in the Host, I just hold onto the most important ones like you. All of these memories and most of them seem to star you, just you. Finding you, training you, kissing you" Another pause and a swipe of his lips, was the freak seriously enjoying this? Back seating Grant's memories of her while he had her in a cage, the reverse of their conversation after the fall out.

"You were the first person he ever loved, that other girl Kara, he obsessed over her but love.. well I don't think you can ever really love someone when you care more about revenge. I digress though, back to that kiss.. who knew that you would betray him and become just as much of a stone cold killer as he was." She slid across the wall searching for a weak spot acting like a trapped animal, the only plus was that if he was here with her that the rest of the team had more time to find the others. Whenever she got out though Daisy was fully prepared to kill him, that smirk, the posture, the words nothing was Grant. Then again she never knew if the person she had known was Grant or if the HYDRA head bent on revenge had been him all along.

"I have a purpose, to help the Inhumans, you just wanted to watch the world burn." The smile was even more unsettling than the smirk, but running her hand along an invisible seam she found a dent in the wall. She had a way out, and now all she needed to do was keep stalling until she decided to make a break for it.

"I don't suppose you know what it feels like though, love, must be something you backseat out of your victims. No one would ever want to kiss a dead body." Every inch of her skin was on high alert waiting for the moment to pounce. She just needed one misstep to get out of here, and he would give it to her at some point.  
"You would be surprised, but I admit none of them seemed to have the fire behind them that yours had; though by the end of mine the woman is dead." The surface of a pond had more movement than him and it was beginning to grate on her nerves the tingle behind her powers flowing through her hand as he spoke again.

"You wouldn't be though, seeing as we are on the same side. Save the Inhumans, make sure they are given their proper place in the world. You just aren't willing to take it far enough, to crush these human friends of yours and let their bones pave the way to greater things. We were made to rule Skye, if only you are willing to take the first step and take my hand."

The dam burst just seconds before the wall of glass came down. The blast pinning him to the wall she stepped forward getting in close, it was time to find out what this monster was made of. "You don't get to call me that my name is Daisy, but you don't even get the privilege of that name. If you ever call me that again I swear." She was at a loss for words, she was eventually going to kill him either way. Instead she backed away the sonic blast still keeping him pinned to the wall.

"You aren't Grant Ward, and we are not on the same side. Whatever, who ever, you are I am going to find a way to send you back to that planet. To that hunk of rock where all you are going to have is those memories and then I am going to make sure no one comes to find you, ever." She didn't question how she was still alive at this point dropping her attack and running for the stairs. She needed to find Lincoln and the team, get the hell out of here, and then she needed a drink. Some times memories refused to be buried, and this was going to be one of them.

In the room the corpse stood clutching at his chest, there had been damage done to the ribs again and he would require another body to heal but the most puzzling thing was the nagging feeling in the back of his skull. He should have known that this girl could do that, he had known she was Inhuman. Her blood had sang to him like a siren that was all Cree, but he had not realized what her powers had been until a moment after. It was like the memories had been pushed back so far that even he couldn't touch them. Memories that should have been important had been veiled over with smiles and board games, some how his host had hidden her powers from him. Apparently even in death he was still trying to protect her, and in his thousands of years he never knew any human brain that could do that. It left few possibilities and even fewer answers but the memory would stay with him, apparently he needed to be more careful in choosing his hosts.


End file.
